Which is your best Christmas memory?
by CriminalMindsfan97
Summary: Just a little Christmas one-shoot, a little bit of fun and fluff...Garcia asks the team members about their best Christmas memory and can Emily change Derek's mind? And will she suprise everyone? Read to find out! ;)


_So this is my the first fanficion I ever have write. A little Criminal Minds one-shot, what should I other write? ;) I'm new on this and I'm not so good at writing on English..But I hope you will like it :)_

All the members in the BAU team sat on the jet, on their way back from a case. It was a strain silence, nobody felt to talk. It had been a rough case, with murdered children between the ages of three and six years old. The unsub had been shoot and the last victims had been saved.

Garcia, who usually stayed at Quantico when the rest of the team was on cases, had a lot of sad feelings now. Seeing all of the dead children had been a new experience and not a good one. She didn't like the dead, sure she worked with it every day, but not on the same way as the agents.

Reid sat and well, read a book. Something the genius boy did the most time when the flied home from cases. Not just because he liked it, because it also helped him to forget the thoughts from the case from a while.

JJ sat next to him, she just looked out of the window. The case had been hard for her, some of the victims had remind her so much of her own son Henry. Now she just wanted to come home, so she could see her son. Most of the cases where pretty easy to handle, not that it felt good to see dead people and all that. But it gets to handle, but all cases with children where harder to handle. To see what unsubs could do to poor children, was just too sad. And JJ felt with the parents, both as a mother and as an agent. She could just image the feeling of losing a child and she hoped she never had to go through that.

Rossi sat opposite to Reid. The case had been hard, sure. But he had seen so many cases like this in his years that it didn't were so hard that it had been in the beginning. It wasn't easy, it will never be. But it was a little bit easier, because you cold image what you had to wait. But it never get easy, you will always be affected of it, of every case of every murder of every unsub. Everything would be traces and stuck in your head, mind and memory.

Hotch sat beside Rossi, he checked some files from and papers from the case. He was tired, but tried to keep his eyes open. He had also been affected of the case on the same way as JJ, as a parent. Even if no one of the victims had remind or had any similarities with Jack. It had still affected him, all the cases where children was involved where harder than other cases, special now, when it were Christmas in a few days. He thought abut the parents, who had to celebrate Christmas without their kids. For them should Christmas be a sad event future, a memory of losing their child.

Garcia had to get her thoughts of the case, she needed something happy to talk about. Then she got an idea. She walked to the place were JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Reid sat.

"Okay guys! We need something happy to talk about, so let's talk about Christmas memories. You will all have to tell about your best Christmas." she said and looked at them. Then she noticed that two members were missing, she looked back at the back of the jet, where Morgan and Prentiss sat. They didn't talk, the just looked at each other, they didn't need to talk. The know how each other felt anyway, the just needed to look at each other. They were so close, obvious closest on the team. Sue they were all close, they are a family. But not even Garcia and Morgan where so close as Morgan and Prentiss were. They were partners, the trusted each other with their lives every day and they were also best friends. Sure Garcia and Morgan were very close to, they were also best friends, but they were like brother and sister. Morgan and Prentiss had something more, beyond partnership and friendship, something much stronger.

"Hey, go two come over here!" Garcia shouted. Morgan looked at her then at Prentiss, they said something then they walked over to the rest of the team.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked and looked at Garcia.

"We is gonna talk about Christmas memories. All of yours best Christmas memories!", Garcia said. "We must to cheering up.", she explained. Morgan leaned against the table opposite the seats where the other sat. Prentiss leaned against him and he put his arms around her. It was normal things they did when the watched movies or just hang out on a Saturday. Right now they didn't care about the fact that the team was there.

"So we start with you Jajey, what is your best Christmas memory?" Garcia asked and looked at JJ.

"I think it have to be the first Christmas Henry asked if Santa should came. He was so excited and talked about that that week's before Christmas. But Henry waked up on Christmas Eve and he cried because Santa hadn't been there, so Will decided to dress up in an old Santa suit we found. Henry was so happy when Will knocked on the door and left some presents." JJ smiled at the memory.

"How cute!" Garcia said. "Next, genius boy what is your best Christmas memory?" Garcia asked and looked at Reid.

"I actually don't have a best Christmas memory. I liked the most of the Christmas I have celebrated." Reid said.

"Come on you must have some best Christmas memory?" JJ said. Reid shakes his head.

"Okay, okay. Next Hotch."

"The best is like Jajey's. The first Christmas, Jack talked about Santa. Except from that I didn't dressed up as Santa." Hotch said.

"So Rossi what is your best memory. You must to have many memories. I mean you have three ex-wives." The rest of the team laughed.

"So you think that huh?" Rossi laughed. "I have pretty good memories. But I don't feel to share them." Rossi said.

"Gah, you are so boring. You must to share them later." Garcia said, then she turned around to Morgan and Prentiss.

"You my chocolate god must to have some good Christmas memory. So spill it out now." Garcia pointed.

"Well I have a lot of good Christmas memories. But I think last year's Christmas was the best I ever had." Morgan smiled.

"What was it whit last year?" Garcia asked curiously.

"You don't remember? God, you were almost as happy as I was.." Morgan said.

"Last year where when I proposed..." Derek said and glanced down at Emily. "..And you said yes to be my wife." He concluded. Emily smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Aw, that is so romantic! Was that your best Christmas too?" Garcia asked and looked at Emily. Emily went out of Derek's arms.

"Well..It's was definitely one of my best Christmas." Emily said and looked at Derek an smiled.

"One of your best Christmas? It was definitely my best Christmas. I think I was the happiest man alive." Derek said. Then Emily smiled mysterious.

"Are you sure about that? Because I think I can change your mind..." She said.

"Oh...You think? Then it must to be something very big and very good..." Derek said.

Then Emily laughed. "Huhu… You thought it had something to do with sex. That was not what I had in mind." Emily giggled and Derek looked at the ground.

"But I guess we can fix that too..." Emily said and winked at him.

Then the all team looked at Emily. Then Garcia spoke.

"What is it then? The thing you think can change his mind." Garcia asked curiously.

Emily went to the back of the jet and went through her purse. She walked back and pressed something in Derek's hands.

"These can change your mind" Emily. Derek looked confused at her then at the object in his hands. It took a few minutes to melt what he held in his hands. Then he heard Garcia scream "OMG!" Then Derek understood what it was and smiled. He held out his arms and pulled Emily in to a hug and kissed her. "O my god Emily! You're pregnant!" Derek almost screamed and kissed her aging, more passionately and deeper this time.

"So you're happy?" Emily whispered against his lips.

"Of course I'm happy! How could I not? We're going to be parents, I gonna be a dad!" He said happily and kissed her again.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" Garcia said and hugged them.

"Yeah, me too!" JJ said. And all of them yelled "Congratulations!"

Emily looked at Derek, still in his arms.

"So did a change your mind? Is this going to be your best Christmas? Are you the happiest man alive?" Emily asked curios. Derek saw at her and smiled.

"This is definitely the best Christmas, even if it not Christmas eve yet.. And I'm the happiest man alive right now." He said and leant down and gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

_I know I skipped the most of the team members memories. But I could not think out some good memories to them..so I skipped it. I'm sorry :/ But I wanted to finish the story. An after all, so is the focus on Derek/Emily. **But** it ruined the story a little bit.._

_Leave a comment or review? :) _


End file.
